


【勋兴】《人间》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 7





	【勋兴】《人间》

《人间》

是个有点俗的俗世故事。

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

大厅里冷气充足得过了头，西装裤下，张艺兴觉得汗毛都好像是根根挺立的。  
昨夜没睡好，陌生的床榻有点温软的过了头。  
今天眼睛酸涩的很，又不好一直伸手去揉，只得努力眨巴眨巴，试图多分泌些泪液出来。忽地，世界变得一半清晰一半模糊，原来是隐形眼镜不知怎的有一只掉了出去。奈何下头的记者坐的满满当当，他无法俯身去寻找。  
闪光灯拍个不停，他端正的坐在这个位子上已经几个小时了，尾巴骨都开始泛酸。才动了动屁股，就被身边人从桌底轻轻踢了一脚。

“吴总，关于最近星海的股价大跌…”一个穿着碎花长裙的年轻记者站起来拿着话筒，张艺兴已经忘记这是今天的第多少个问题了。  
“感谢关注…星海近年来在科技领域…”张艺兴偷眼瞧了瞧身边不动如山的男子，这人穿着一身黑西装显得更是像一口钟。同样是坐了一个上午，镁光灯前的这个人回答滴水不漏，笑得斯文大方，他怎么不去演戏呢？

张艺兴企图靠着胡思乱想期望捱过这冗长的记者招待会，突然相机都转向自己，闪得他眼前一花。  
“张总，吴总刚才说您下个月要启动一个慈善基金会，这是真的吗？”好在记者继续发问，掩饰住了张艺兴的尴尬。  
他轻轻笑了一下，“我和我先生一直热心公益，这个项目很早就启动了，还没有正式对外公开…”说话间吴世勋伸过手来，适时的将他的手握住，十指相扣从桌底换到了桌上，两个人相视一笑，甚是亲昵。

张艺兴看着对方眸子里自己的轮廓，他知道他们彼此都无比清楚，这夫唱妇随的神仙眷侣携手并肩，力破企业寒冰的标题，会随着定格了眼下这克制又暧昧的巨幅照片，在媒体上招摇过市。

他伸出另一只手，覆在吴世勋握着自己的手上又轻轻拍了拍。  
“差不多了，”吴世勋低了下头，用只有他能听见的声音说了一句，“一会儿车库等等我。”

他和吴世勋是受法律保护的婚姻合伙人。

“换车了？”吴世勋的声音在后头，张艺兴却没回头，胡乱应了一声，满心想着回去睡会儿。  
“红色不像你风格。”吴世勋敲了敲车前盖，他记得张艺兴说过不喜欢跑车的。  
“临时借的，你也知道我车一直停在家里的车库。”张艺兴耸耸肩，他正在对着后视镜戴隐形眼镜，语气漫不经心。  
吴世勋的表情微妙的变了一下，手从车盖上拿开，站直了身子，“今天谢谢你来。”  
张艺兴手肘搁在窗框上，冲吴世勋笑了笑，“咱两之间，互帮互助嘛。走了。”  
“酒醒了么你？一早上像屁股上长了牙，小心上了路被交警查酒驾。”吴世勋抱着臂，看张艺兴发动了车子。  
“当心你自个儿吧，第一次被狗仔拍到的滋味可还行？”张艺兴油门一踩窜了出去，吴世勋在原地站了一会儿，看着张艺兴又倒回来，降下玻璃，“外头的记者还没走，我还是等会儿再走吧。”  
吴世勋喉头动了动，“坐我车算了，去哪儿？我送你。”

吴世勋的座驾是辆加长的悍马，张艺兴吐槽过很多次简直像个陆地战甲，走在路上生怕人家不知道里头坐着老板。  
吴世勋听了每次都是淡淡一笑，“你懂个屁。”  
也是，这种车的车主都是不可能亲自开车的。  
这才符合吴世勋的性子。  
张艺兴困极了，上了车就找好舒适的姿势靠好。拉了个抱枕环在怀里，“送我去松园别墅。”

吴世勋没出声，车子缓缓发动，吴世勋把帘子放了下来，看着张艺兴沉沉睡去。  
他确实有一段日子没见张艺兴了。  
若不是今天要开新闻发布会的话，两个人什么时候能寻个由头见一面？  
难讲。

吴世勋想起上一次坐在一起开新闻发布会还是自己和张艺兴订婚的前夕。

他一直认为这场婚姻是场蓄谋已久的交易，且罔顾两个当事人的个人意志。  
自家的星海需要地产大鳄光力的支持，吴董和张董一拍即合，两家合作征地皮炒股票。  
真金白银像之前一样涌来，不情愿的人只有吴世勋。

光力家的少爷张艺兴，可真是凭借一己之力养活了一大帮狗仔。每天在京城最热的club外头耐着性子蹲着，一准儿能拍到不少料来。  
很不幸，吴世勋就是在热搜上认识的张艺兴。

“我不和他结婚。”吴世勋直着身子站在客厅里，他爸的脸在报纸后头，他盯着地板上的番西莲花纹儿，心里直打鼓。  
“多大人了你胡闹什么？”吴父的声音不怒而威，悠悠的飘出来。  
“他…我不喜欢他。”吴世勋加重了语气。  
吴父抬了抬眼，“没有什么联盟比婚姻更牢固了。”  
“不就是为钱么，那边伯贤我看着也行。”吴世勋撇了撇嘴，“反正不是张艺兴就行。”  
吴父冷笑了一声，“边家？开娱乐公司的我可看不上。”  
你个搞能源的，还看不上别人搞文娱的呢？  
这句话吴世勋没敢说出口。  
而他一早上支支吾吾正是为了昨天才被媒体炒的满天飞的，张家大少夜会神秘男子彻夜不归的新闻。  
吴父见吴世勋吞吞吐吐，啪的一声把报纸拍到了桌子上，顺手指了指，“因为这？”  
吴世勋看着头版上的照片，愣了一下点了点头。  
“我和张董说，两家开个新闻发布会吧，顺带宣布一下你们订婚的事。”吴父语气倒是平淡。  
看着吴世勋还拧着眉头，吴父倒是轻轻的笑了，“你最近也最好给我把外面的烂摊子清一清，没闹上报纸不代表我就什么都不知道。”

他乖乖巧巧的处理了那段时间的所有情感纠葛，同挨了亲爹两次打的张艺兴坐在一起，出席了那场意味着两家企业从此荣辱与共的新闻发布会。

不是最好的时机，于彼此也都算不得良人的两个人，竟然莫名其妙的在众人的祝福中领了证结了婚。  
真是魔幻人间。

车子很快就到了松园的门口。  
吴世勋伸手推了一把张艺兴，“到了。”  
睡眼惺忪的张艺兴看着与平日里张牙舞爪的样子大相径庭，其实这样，还真挺可爱的。  
“哦哦，行，谢谢啊。”张艺兴薅了薅头发，打开了车门。  
“哎…”吴世勋想起前几天看到八卦新闻说张艺兴最近和个男模打得火热，今天见着真人，他倒是很想问一嘴的。却也不知怎的，话到了嘴边又说不出口。  
“啊？”张艺兴听着吴世勋的声音，又把头探进来，“怎么了？”  
吴世勋摇了摇头，“最近也回家住两天吧。”  
张艺兴笑，“知道了，我回来的时候先打电话给你秘书约一下，让你把场清好。”

若是平时就罢了，今日对着张艺兴的讥讽他倒是不想反击半句。  
他也没忘了紧急开记者会的原因：星海接班人吴世勋密会新人，豪门佳偶疑陷婚姻危机。  
在股票跌得不能再难看的时候，他拨通了已经和自己分居半年的张艺兴的电话。

挺熟悉的感觉，只可惜调了个儿。  
上次是他出来认领了张艺兴的神秘约会对象。  
这一次是张艺兴高调现身，打脸离婚传闻。

有些程度上，他和张艺兴倒是也蛮配的。

tbc.


End file.
